


Hanni's Valentine

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants Hannibal to eat him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanni's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Inexcusable fluff. Sorry.

Will was standing in front of the washbasin and he was staring at the scar on his face in the mirror. Despite he had let his beard growing in the recent weeks, Dolarhyde's knife left a nasty memory of that night on him and it was not entierly covered by his facial.  
\- You left me alone in bed ...  
Hannibal's voice was scratchy and still dreamy.  
\- I will be a very ugly old man ... - Will said quietly to his mirror image and didn't turned his gaze to Hannibal.  
Hannibal answered nothing. He just slowly walked to Will and stepped behind him then hugged him tightly. Will shivered from his touch, but in the very next moment he relaxed against Hannibal's nudity.

Will hadn't been fine in the last few days and Hannibal noticed it.  
\- What is it, Will? - he asked him softly, his lips was barely caressing Will's neck, and he didn't take his eyes off of Will's eyes in the mirror, they were sparkling like diamonds.  
\- I'm already ugly ... - Will sighed sadly. - And I don't know how could _exactly you _love _exactly me _____?  
\- Exactly me? Exactly you? - Hannibal asked back in surprise.  
\- Yes ... - Will replied. - You, who have never been pleased with less than perfect, you, who were surrounded with only immaculate and beautiful things in your whole life, now you are here and locked up with a nasty and totally fucked-up man who is me ... - Will said, and closed his eyes to hide the tears accumulated in his soul.  
\- Will! Open your eyes, please ... - said Hannibal behind him and hugged him more tightly, so tightly that he was convinced his embrace probably was unpleasant for Will, but Will tolerated Hannibal arms around his body without a sound. - Look at me...  
Will took a deep breath, as far as the embrace let him to breathe and opened his eyes, then slowly reciprocated Hannibal's gaze in the mirror.  
\- You're the most beautiful thing in my life, Will. It have never had a perfection like you in my possession - Hannibal said, his voice was deep and steady, perhaps impassive.  
\- Look at me, Hannibal! Look at me, I am neither beautiful nor perfect! Actually, I have no idea what I am, but certainly not beautiful and perfect.  
\- Will ... - Hannibal cut in warning, perhaps anxiously, but Will continued.  
\- I'm not well, Hannibal ...  
\- What is it, Will?  
\- I love you, Hannibal - Will replied softly and closed his eyes again.  
With both hands he held Hannibal's embracing arms and leaned his head back on his shoulder.  
Hannibal tenderly kissed Will's cheek, where the ugly scars were not covered by his stubble.  
\- And what's wrong with that? - he asked him in amazement and his lips were still stroking Will's skin.  
\- I feel I get lost in your love. My feelings for you are endless like the ocean's deepest troughs. I've fallen into the water long time ago and I feel I keep sinking. And I'm so scared of losing you, Hannibal, I fear I will be left alone in the cold and dark...

The salinity of Will's tears was slowly leaking into Hannibal's mouth.

\- Oh, Will ... - Hannibal sighed. - My only and perfect William. I promise you will never lose me. I will never leave you. Unless you ask me to do it. Although I hope you will never ask me to leave you. I love you. More than my own life.  
Will lifted his head, opened his eyes and turned to face Hannibal, still standing in his embrace. He slowly raised his eyes up to Hannibal's face.  
\- William ...  
\- Love me, Hannibal... Crawl under my skin, tear me apart, kill me with your love and eat me, let me to become one with you, let me to be with you forever...  
Hannibal was staring at Will for few long seconds, searching his face, his eyes, which were frightened and very honest.  
\- There was a time, Will, when I wanted nothing else but to kill and taste you. I wanted to see how the life sublimate of your body, I wanted to feel the taste of your flesh in my mouth. But I no longer want to kill you. Since I know you love me, I don't want anything else but love you with all my existing love in every single day, in every single hour and minute as long as I live.  
Hannibal lifted up one of his hands and gently stroked Will's cheek, wiping away the traces of tears with his thumb, and then he continued.  
\- And my only William! You know I don't believe in the Bible, but if God exists, or anyone up there who controls our business, I will pray to Him from this day for it will be given to me to see you as an old man, wrinkled and gray. To be on your side and say you're still the most perfect in the world for me...

Will was staring at Hannibal with bright eyes. The words were echoing in his ears and slowly took root in his soul. Hannibal even now held him in his arms, his muscles slowly relaxed, and Hannibal felt the tension evaporating from Will's body.  
\- You're beautiful, Will - he smiled gently. - And you always will be. My beautiful murder husband. My beloved bloody Valentine.  
\- Hannibal ... - Will sighed and raised his arms to embrace Hannibal's neck, to huddle to his wide and comforting shoulder.  
\- And ... - Hannibal began to say as he pressed his nose into the soft curls of Will's hair and inhaled his sweet scent and with his fingers sensually stroked along his ridge down to his ass - I don't need to remind you that there is a much more pleasant way to become one with me, do I?  
Will didn't answer, just moaned quietly pressing his lips to Hannibal's neck as the burning desire flooded his body after Hannibal's caress.

Hannibal unfolded from Will's embrace, took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Then he lay on the bed on his back and let Will bury himself in his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving comments. This is a translation from my writing, all the mistakes are mine.


End file.
